happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
From Bath to Worse
From Bath to Worse is a fanon episode of Happy Tree Friends. Roles Starring *Josh Featuring *Petunia *Pranky *Biohazard (introducing) *Guddles *Hoppy *Pierce *Bulky Appearances *Chuckles Plot Josh enters his bathroom wearing his white robe. He fills his tub with water and bubble soap. He noticed something is missing (a partner). He rings up Petunia and he hops in while he waits. Eventually he sees Petunia walk into his bathroom wearing a blue robe. Josh waves to her and says "Hop in!". Petunia removes her flower and robe and jumps into the tub. Pranky walks by outside, when a bubble floats out of a small hole in the wall and catches his attention. Pranky notices the hole in the wall and peeps inside. Josh's bathtime is interrupted when Pranky lets out a "Boo!", causing Josh and Petunia to shriek and cover themselves (Josh covered his crotch and Petunia covered her crotch and her chest too). Pierce, Hoppy, and Bulky arrive and spot Pranky. Hoppy pushes him out of the way and peeps in the hole, laughing upon seeing Josh. A soap bubble floats toward the hole and pops in his eye, causing it to burn. Biohazard and Guddles then see what Pierce and Hoppy are doing.. Later, Hoppy tries to cry out the soap in his eye. With a camera, Pranky climbs a ladder which Pierce holds steady. Josh bricks up the peephole so that the pesters can't bother his private bath again. Pranky makes it to the top of the ladder and discovers another hole in the wall. He peeps inside the hole and then adjusts his camera lens to see through it. Petunia tells Josh that he still has his glasses on. Josh puts down his glasses and the camera's flash reflects off the glasses. Pranky gets blinded and dizzy, losing his balance. He grabs the window ledge just in time before the ladder falls and kills Pierce. The bathtime resumes and Josh plays with a toy ship until Petunia sinks it. Outside, Pranky tries to climb the window, but drops his camera. He calls Bulky and Hoppy for one of them to throw the camera back to him. Due to his burned eye, Hoppy accidentally throws the camera onto the roof. This inexplicably causes the whole house to crumble apart, crushing Pranky, Biohazard and Guddles. Josh and Petunia are once again visible as Bulky and Hoppy laugh at them. Suddenly, the bathtub falls on the ground and crushes them. Josh, Petunia and the tub slide down a hill. It soon reaches the bottom and hits a wall. Josh gets up and finds Petunia is still next to him, puzzled. A nearby Chuckles starts laughing at them. Before the episode ends, another floating soap bubble pops in his eye, burning it. Moral "Soap under your armpits!" Deaths #Pierce is sliced by the ladder. #Pranky, Biohazard, and Guddles die when Josh's house collapses #Bulky and Hoppy are crushed by Josh's tub. Injuries #Hoppy and Chuckles get their eyes burned by soap bubbles. Trivia *Pierce's death is similar to Cub's death in Who's to Flame. *The soap bubbles appear and disappear at times. *Second time Josh is seen without his glasses, after Hoops, I Did It Again. *Second time Josh is seen naked, the first is A Clothes Call. *This is one of the few times Petunia is seen without her flower. *This is the debut of Biohazard , RespectTheDisney5's second fan character. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 26 Episodes